thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Era
This is the 1st episode of the Universal Quest series, Plot The episode starts with 3 friends in the Bakugan City Battle Arena, the strongest of them, Akie, uses his strong Bakugan, Akisune. His opponent is a random Brawler named Rex, who is cocky, he uses Subterra Rokolex, a rock monster like Bakugan, Akie starts out with the ability "Glimmering Sun" which raises 200+ Gs to Akisune; The Brawler activates "Stone Hazard" and sharp rocks appear on the stadium, one hitting Akisune, nearly defeating Akisune. The Brawler tells Rokolex to smash Akisune up, as the end has set, Akie quickly uses the ability "Blast Shield" to defend from an incoming attack; The announcer says Rex had him on the ropes, but this could be a twist! Rex starts to get very angry and commands Rokolex to use the ability "Cliff Hanging" which defeats Akisune, now Akie has 50% BakuLife (Life Points) and Rex is beating him, they both send out their Bakugan next, they start using basic attacks and damage themselves a lot, Akie activates the ability "Light Block" which makes Rex from not activating any ability for a short time, Akie tells Akisune to use their strongest ability, "Shining Buster!" which surrounds Akisune in a bright light which targets Rokolex and defeats him. The great power of the attack caused Rex to have 40% BakuLife, Rex gets very angry, he then tells Rokolex he better not lose this time. The last round begins as Rex uses the ability "Mega Hammer" which makes Rokolex to try to crush Akisune, but no luck, Akisunes speed quickly dodged the attack. Akisune uses the ability "Light Storm" and decreases 200 Gs from Rokolex, Rex pounds his fist saying to destroy Akisune this time, Rex uses the ability "Crushing Rampage" which causes Rokolex to go on an outrage, he charges to attack Akisune with his vengeful power while Akie uses his strongest attack again, "Shining Buster". Just before that can happen, the announcer yells out that their G Power is even, which means either Brawler could win! Rokolex charges with its strength and Akisune speeds to attack, the powerful attacks then collide! Who won? The smoke clears up, Akisune has fell to the floor, while Rokolex is seen very damaged and about to fall to the floor as well, Akisune then turns into ball form. The battle is over, and Rex won, Rex jumps for joy and says that Akie is weak, he was never able to beat me anyway. Akie then gets angry and leaves the Bakugan Arena, thinking about Rex and his loss. Akie is seen walking in the streets of Bakugan City, when then, 5 random bad guys ambush Akie, all 4 have Ziperators in different attributes, except one, who has Pyrus Bultaro. Akie starts running away as all the Ziperators try to attack him, Akisune tells Akie that he needs to throw me or he'll get hurt. Akisune comes out and Akie activates the ability "Light Storm" and defeats one of the Ziperators, the Ventus one uses a strong ability "Wide Sweep" and causes Akisune to be paralized for a few seconds, the other 3 start using aerial attacks on Akisune which causes smoke, suddenly, the 3 Ziperators are gone, and Bultaro starts using an incredible ability, "Hyper Charge!" Akisune cannot move, Bultaro is almost close to damaging Akisune a lot, suddenly, a fast fire blast then hits Bultaro, causing Bultaro to go into ball form. The 5 random bad guys start running away frightened of the mysterious things power. The boy comes up to Akie, he says his name is Zero Kuraino, and this is his Bakugan, Pyrus Searing Draconoid. Akie is amazed of Zero's power, Zero says he has been training to be the best for a long time, planning on to battle his childhood hero when he becomes even more powerful. Akie understands this and asks if he can train him, Zero then says yes, and they begin a long training. Akie explains his battle with Rex, a big bad Brawler with his powerful defensive and strong Bakugan - Rokolex. Zero says he must find Rokolex's weak spot and needs to come up with a tactic when things are not going so well. Akie begins his intensive training after listening to Zero. Akie then travels and meets Rex, he requests to battle him again, Rex laughs and says he will be defeated easily this time. The next day in the Bakugan Arena in Bakugan City, Akie and Rex are face to face, the rematch that will decide it. The battle begins as Rokolex attacks with "Mega Hammer" and hits Akisune immediatly, Akie remembers his training and tells Akisune not to give up, Akisune builds up his speed and begins to tackle Rokolex, Rex orders Rokolex to use their new move "Fiery Pulse" and blasts spheres of fire to try to hit Akisune, Akisune dodges every attack in a split second with his new built up speed, Rex yells at Rokolex and activates the ability "Hyper Shaker" and shakes the ground, causing Akisune to stop, Akie says that a little thing cannot stop him and Akie uses the ability "Shining Buster" and defeats Rokolex, now, Rexs BakuLife is 50%. Rex then gets very angry and remembers the same thing happened, the 1st round he always lost to the powerful Shining Buster ability. The 2nd round begins as Rex uses his strongest ability already, "Crushing Rampage" and Rokolex begins to smash Akisune; Akisune is very damaged, this may be a close match, Akie tells Akisune to never give up in battle, with their new training, Akie activates "Shining Buster" and unleashes even more power then before, Rex tells him he will destroy Akisune once and for all and activates a even stronger and deadlier move then Crushing Rampage, Rex orders Rokolex to use the ability, "Crushing Outrage". As Akisune and Rokolex use their powerful strength, nobody knows who will win, Akie yells charge to Akisune as Akisune and Rokolex collide their attacks. Rokolex then is smashed into a wall and turns into ball form, the battle is over, Akie wins! Rex is very angry and then leaves the arena, frustrated. Zero tells Akie that he did a great job, Akie tells Zero that he is thankful that he trained him. Zero replys saying no problem. In the shadows of the arena though, a mysterious ninja named Shinobi is watching, saying Zero might be a good opponent. Zero and Akie have then exited out of the arena, Zero then says he will continue on his travels, Akie tells Zero he would like to travel with him on his quest, Zero says that would be great, but just as things could get better, Shinobi jumps in and tells Zero to challenge him to a Brawl, Zero says alright; and the big battle begins. Preview On the next episode, Zero will battle Shinobi and his Ventus Storm Zephyros, they are quite strong, but can Zero pull it off, what kind of strength do Zero and Shinobi have anyway? Category:Fanon episodes